


In your eyes

by ladyinsaeng



Series: Skam France [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyinsaeng/pseuds/ladyinsaeng
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Imane and Sofiane in Skam France.





	1. Chapter 1

I will try to follow the tv show timeline, but this is mainly to show my appreciation for these two characters so I might play around a little.

Stories will be in English or in French. It'll depend. I hope you'll enjoy the ride.


	2. Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between 4x1 and 4x2.

Saturday - 10:26 AM

 

"A welcome home party?", Imane repeats, looking up from her chemistry book. She has a test on Tuesday and no intention to fail. 

 

"Did I stutter?" Idriss replies, typing quickly a text on his smartphone. "We haven't gotten the chance to celebrate Sofiane's return yet."

 

"You see him every day."

 

Idriss pauses mid-typing long enough to roll his eyes then shifts back his attention to the small screen. "Tonight at Rodrigue's house."

 

"We went out just last night."

 

He dismisses her comment with a shrug. "Be there at 8pm at the latest. And bring your friends along," he adds as he turns away. "Oh and it's a surprise. Don't tell Sofiane."

 

"Why would I tell him? We barely talk to each other," she quickly says. Too quickly because Idriss turns back with a puzzled expression. "I have to study. Close the door. Thanks. "

 

She swivels back her computer chair to face her desk. She counts silently to herself, hoping her big brother would get the hint. 

 

"I think Sofiane'd appreciate to feel he isn't alone," Idriss says and closes the door quietly on his way out. 

 

***

Saturday - 2:52 PM

 

Imane: want to party tonight? 

 

Imane can't bring herself to press "send". Once the invitation is out, there's no turning back. Daphné wouldn't miss the opportunity to bring Manon and Sofiane together. Although if last night was any indication at all of how they got along, they'd do just fine on their own without Daphné's help. 

 

Lying on her bed, Imane sighs and puts her smartphone to the side. She shouldn't care. Sofiane and her are just childhood friends. By association. Sofiane is Idriss' childhood friend. She grew up nagging them to include her in whatever game they played. And they did, still complaining she'd ruin everything. When did things start changing? Probably when the boys became freshmen in junior high. Idriss spent less and less time at home, less and less time with her. So did Sofiane. 

 

Yet, as she listens again to the message he left on her voicemail, Imane can't help but smile. He noticed her absence last night, he'd probably notice tonight too. 

 

Her smartphone vibrates several times under the dozen incoming messages from Alex freaking out because of their chemistry test. Unusual behavior but welcomed distraction anyway. 

 

***

Saturday - 17h02

 

Sofiane : so will I see you tonight? 

Sofiane : at my welcome home party, I mean... 

Imane: it was supposed to be a surprise, no? 

Sofiane : currently rehearsing my :O face. Check it out. 

 

Imane almost drops her phone when the facetime call request flashes across the screen. Her heart pounding, she hesitates and rejects it. 

 

Imane: can't talk right now. 

Sofiane: it's okay.

 

The triple dots on the screen keep bouncing for another minute. 

 

Sofiane: will I get to dance with you tonight? 

 

Imane closes her eyes. Her mind reviews what she'd still have to study to pass her test. Her heart wonders what she should wear. Her soul just doesn't know what to do.

 

Imane : gotta study.  

 

Imane waits. The triple dots dance away for so long that they even turn blurry. 

 

Sofiane: next time, maybe?

Imane: maybe :) 

 

The triple dots bounce for a few seconds then disappear. Imane exhales deeply. What is wrong with her? A notification from the crew chatroom pops up. 

 

Daphné: @Imane, is it true there's a surprise party for Sofiane tonight? 

Alex: when? where? 

Manon: he told me nothing about it last night. 

Daphné: it's a surprise party, duh! So @Imane? Is it for real? 

 

Imane pauses. Her soul knows what the right thing to do is. 

 

Imane: yeah it's true. Not feeling too well so I ain't going, but you guys should. Here's the adress. 

 

Her heart heavy but her soul lifted up, Imane sends the info, wishes them a nice evening and mutes the discussion for now. 


	3. Just you and me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble takes place at the end of 4x2

Friday 9:16pm

The Imane Sofiane remembers would have never backed away from a teasing competition with Idriss. Now she just clenches her teeth and walks away, her head high but the fire in her eyes gone. Just like tonight when her older brother laughs at her for getting lost at a funfair when she was a little girl. Imane storms off the kitchen and into her room. Idriss smiles it off and escapes from a parental lecture by picking up the plate of pastries their mother is about to pass around. The parents sigh but let it go to entertain their dozen of guests in the living room.

Sofiane can't do the same. He stares at Imane's locked door. She is on the other side. So close, yet so far. She doesn't want him to come in, but she doesn't tell him to leave. Maybe that's why he leans against her door. Maybe that's why he shares with her his most embarrassing funfair memory. Maybe that's why he ends up asking her out. 

"Just you and me," he clarifies. "To erase our bad funfair memories and make great ones just for the two of us."

No answer. 

"We kinda deserve it, don't you think?" he adds with less confidence. 

"Yo, bro, what you're doing here?" Idriss asks, walking up to him. 

"Nothing," Sofiane slightly stutters. "I was just... It's just..."

He steps aside as Idriss knocks on the door. 

"You better come and help out before Mom comes to get you." 

The threat might not be the nicest approach but it's efficient. Imane walks out without sparing them a glance. 

***

Friday 9:55 pm

Imane gives her attention to every other guest but him. The second time her mother asks him if he's all right, Sofiane decides to call it a night. Imane even ignores him when he discreetly waves her goodbye on his way out. 

"She ain't mad at you," her older brother says, handing him his jacket. 

"...I know," Sofiane answers after a short hesitation. Despite their height difference, he holds his ground, staring right back at Idriss. They have never talked about it, but what he feels for Imane isn't to be taken as lightly as how their friends - or Idriss himself- deal with other girls. 

"Just make sure to never give her a reason to be mad at you," her older brother says with a smirk, his gaze showing no sign of his usual playfulness.

Sofiane bumps fist with him. "Never."

The promise might have been presomptuous, though. It would only matter if Imane would give him a chance, Sofiane thinks as he climbs down the steps leading to the garden. 

"Wait," Imane calls out as he opens the iron gate. She runs to him. "Mom had prepared a couple of pastries for you to take home." 

"Thanks."

Their fingers brush as she gives him the small package tightly wrapped up. The contact lasts merely a second, but it's enough to send shivers down his spine. Did she feel it too? He can't read her, she doesn't let him to as she takes a step backward and looks away. 

"I should go back inside before I catch a cold," she quietly says. 

"Sure. Thank your mom for me and... thank you for... risking a cold for me?" Even this corny line doesn't earn him a genuine smile. "Good night." 

"Good night..." she replies as he turns away. "Did you mean it?" She waits for him to face her again before she goes on. "What you said earlier about going to the funfair. Just... " her voice trails off, but she doesn't look away this time. 

"Just you and me? Yeah. I meant it... But it's okay if you don't want to."

"I'll think about it."

"Really?" 

She smiles. "Really."

Her tone sounds far more promising than a maybe.


	4. And the dilemma begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes places between 4x3 and 4x4

Saturday - 10:19 AM

Spending time with Sofiane at the funfair wouldn't have been as perfect as last night was. Imane hadn't planned to help him out at the youth center to set up a birthday party for a kid. Yet these two hours had turned out to be fun. And sweet. 

How would it feel to touch his hand, to hug him or even... kiss him? 

Imane snaps out of her daydream. Her History homework won't write itself. It's been two hours and she's only gotten down 2 out of the 6 questions. 

Still, the connection she felt with him the night before lingers in the back of her mind. Everything felt natural with him. The questions he asked about how she pictured her future didn't make her uneasy. So she had opened up about the pressure of being the perfect student. Especially with Idriss taking a gap year. Their parents expectations were all on her now. 

"They didn't kick him out, though," Sofiane had softly said. "They don't agree with his decision, but they still support him, right?" 

Right. Her parents never tried to control them. If she were to go astray one day, what would happen? 

Imane doesn't want Sofiane to be a reason to find out. He should have told her from the beginning he was an Atheist. He knew what religion meant to her, so why pretending to be perfect just for her? 

Okay. Maybe not just for her. That's just who he is, Imane admits to herself scrolling up and down his IG profile. There aren't many pictures. The landscapes ones remind her  of him. Bright and soothing. His selfies show his caring yet goofy side. No matter how focused or attentive he might be to others, he makes her feel like she's the only one in his world. 

Sofiane: I'm not Muslim.  
Sofiane: I don't believe in God... 

As she reads over his last text messages, Imane can't figure out the appropriate response.

***  
Saturday 6:24PM

Sofiane : how about going to the fun fair for real tonight?  
Sofiane : just you and me. 

The next step is up to her. So Imane decides not to reply. For now.


	5. Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between 4x4 and 4x5

Friday 11:53pm

"You might be the most caring person that I know." 

And it's still not enough. The compliment hurts even more now that she has unfollowed him on Instagram. Sofiane scrolls up and down his followers page, but that doesn't make Imane's name reappear. No doubt she'd take her ghosting game to another level... And maybe it'd be better for him because there's only so much rejection one can take. 

Saturday 2:16 PM

No matter how hard Sofiane tries to keep up with the uptempo beat, his dancing is just off today. The 1-hour dance session scheduled at the youth center is going to waste. 

"Now that was bad," Idriss comments, leaning against the door frame of the dancing room. "Did you leave your dancing skills in Australia?" 

"At least I can two step better than you." Sofiane manages to smile and goes to turn off the music. He takes a sip of water as Idriss walks up to him. "What brings you here?" 

"Hiding from my mom's investigation. Me bringing croissants this morning was too out of character, apparently."

"But you're still alive, so things didn't go so bad."

"True. I'm never getting drunk ever again in my life."

"Was it your first time..." 

"Drinking? No. Getting wasted like this. Yes!" Idriss admits with enthusiasm. "Ingrid can hold her liquor like no other girl I've seen before." 

"She should have stopped you, though."

"Hey, hey, I didn't manage to avoid my mom's lecture just to have my friend gets on my case." His teasing tone still holds an underlying warning, so Sofiane raises his hands in surrender. "Anyway, I just stopped by to thank you for last night. Ingrid told me you handled the situation like a pro."

"I just followed Imane's lead." 

"And you got her home safe too, so thank you for that."

"She can handle herself."

Idriss slightly smiles. "Yeah, okay but did you talk to her? " 

Sofiane sighs and shakes his head. "Yeah. Not happening."

"Did she say it's not happening?" 

"I'm not a Muslim," Sofiane reminds him. Idriss rolls his eyes. "Look, I get it. It's fine."

"Just talk to her."

"It's fine."

"You want me to talk to her?" 

Sofiane tries to smile again. "It's fine. It's her choice and..." He turns back to the sound system. "I gotta respect that. My session is almost over, so... " 

He puts back on the music and Idriss takes it as his cue to leave. 

Listening to the uptempo beat, Sofiane stands still in front of the mirror. He has to respect Imane's choice. Memories from the past few weeks flash across his mind. Their connection, their awkwardness too. Their friendship. Their tension. Their last goodbye. A smile and a wave of her hand before she got off the bus. And that is all he would ever get from her. 

Sofiane closes his eyes, takes a deep breath. Time to move on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between 4x5 and 4x6.

Friday 11:14 pm

Sofiane and Manon. Kissing. Maybe it's just a dream or her imagination, Imane hopes as another tear rolls down her face. The light of the youth center restroom doesn't help much her to figure out how bad her makeup situation must have been after 5 minutes of crying. 

It hurts. Imane wipes another tear rolling down her face. She's the one who turned down Sofiane. She's the one who suggested they remained just friends. No wonder why he accepted the rejection so easily. What if Manon had been his ultimate goal since the beginning? What if-

Her vibrating smartphone prevents her from going deeper. It's a text from Idriss saying he would sleep over at a friend's house. Four wink emojis.

No doubt this friend must be Ingrid. Of all the girls her older brother could have had, why did he have to choose the one trying to steal her crew? Better yet, why did Ingrid target Idriss when she also could have any guy? What is going on in the universe? 

Imane closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Tonight should have been about Daphné, about the crew and celebrating their friendship. She should go back to the party now and just pretends nothing happened. 

Poker face on. 

***

Saturday 3:17 AM

It hurts. No one. Absolutely no one had noticed she had left the party. No one, not even Sofiane, cared enough to notice. Has anyone cared at all? Everyone, even Sofiane, is tagged on the birthday pictures already posted on Instagram. And Imane is on none of them. 

How come her friendships became complicated all at once? 

Imane falls asleep as she tries to find the answer in the shadows dancing on the ceiling of her room.


End file.
